


Nameplace Essays

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Katharsi Essays [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my original ideas for my original universe, Katharsi. Katharsi is where all of my stories take place. It is where all of my original characters are from.</p><p>I created these essays to help fill in the gaps and organize my own ideas. I put a lot of thought and I've done a lot of hard work to make Katharsi and I wanted to share my creation with my readers.</p><p>This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Katharsi?

Katharsi is a spiritual place that lies parallel to what one might consider the real world or Ordinaria. It used to be a place where humans, or Vessels, and spirits co-existed in harmony. That was a world that Jouten was born and raised in. Now, through modern ignorance and mainstream desensitization techniques, Katharsi is disconnected from the majority of humans.  
  
Katharsi was never meant to be a place off limits to humans and there are a number of gateways still open between the two worlds. It calls out to those with natural spiritual powers and those exceptionally sensitive to the spiritual echoes in Ordinaria. The more common way people come into contact with Katharsi is when it answers calls of those who are in need.  
  
 For example, if a person is feeling exceptionally lost, Katharsi 'sends' a spirit guide to help them. Everyone goes through periods of depression, frustration and confusion. Emotion is deep and complex; it always has been. Katharsi was born out of the need to understand these emotions and make sense of the world.  
  
In many cases, those who are in need become more sensitive to the spiritual world or develop some spiritual talents. These powers are often intuition or sense based. In actuality, being in close contact with Kathasi – or rather the spirit from Katharsi – triggers a primal instinct the human had all along. Whether the individual starts 'trusting their gut' more often or realizes they seem to have keener eyesight or hearing, it's often a direct effect of spiritual maturation.  
  
As I mentioned before, such things do happen naturally. Just as people develop different personal and interpersonal skills at different times, the same goes spiritual talents. A person often has to find their niche in their real life to realize what gives them their edge. When that happens, they are often prepared to begin learning how to tap into their spiritual strengths in a more pro-active manner.  
  
There are cases in which a person is born with overdeveloped spiritual senses. Especially sensitive or emotional children are usually reacting to stimuli they are too young to understand or explain. Due to many modern parenting techniques and family dynamics, these children are not given the special attention they need to flourish into the exceptional healers or leaders they have the potential to become. In fact, the opposite is true. These children become outcasts and feel rejected. They lash out in a cry for help or internalize the conflict to fit in. (Both reactions are perfect examples of when Katharsi would try to interfere.)  
  
Katharsi is both a place and a being. It is the collection of thousands of years of spiritual energy and the resting place of millions of souls. It as a whole can open itself up to an individual and spirits can work independently of Katharsi. It exists as a sanctuary but it can take many forms. Katharsi has an intimate understanding of emotion. One could say it is the most emotionally intelligent being that exists. Katharsi understands that healing comes in an infinite amount of forms.  
  
Katharsi has a direct line of communication with souls. While communicating with Katharsi is difficult; Katharsi has little difficulty in communicating with a soul. Katharsi often knows exactly what a person needs to help them – whether they like it or not – and thus the effect changes the person at the root. This is important because most help humans give each other only treats surface symptoms. It is up to the person as an individual to seek out help and use Katharsi to their advantage (whether they mean to or not).  
  
While only humans or other sentient beings have souls; everything has a spirit. Spirits are simply spiritual energy that surround people or places. Spirits that reside in Ordinaria are significantly less powerful than if they were to reside in Katharsi. They have a connection to wherever or whatever they inhabit. They become the link between Katharsi and the person. They are symbols and totems that empower people with a fraction of the power Katharsi has to offer.  
  
The unconscious and subconscious mind is often the easiest way for Katharsi to aid a person. Vivid dreams or nightmares are often the result of Katharsi meddling. It is also easiest for a person to pro-actively engage Katharsi via the unconscious mind. This is often because it's easy to accept superhuman abilities and talking animals in one's dream. However, controlling a bout with Katharsi via a dream is nearly impossible.  
  
The only way for a Vessel's consciousness to cross into Katharsi and retain complete control is through meditation and sheer strength of will. A person has to be spiritually resilient to endure the 'trip' and they have to be disciplined enough to learn everything Katharsi has to offer. Katharsi often beats up and spits out weak willed or selfish individuals. Their Shadows have no problem defeating them and banishing them to Ordinaria. It is dangerous, for the individual and for the other spirits, for an unprepared Vessel to meddle in Katharsi.  
  
There is the chance that unsavory or down right evil people and spirits can take advantage of Katharsi. These individuals are referred to as Shadows. There are different types of spirits that can take all sorts of different forms. Some are parasitic and others are simply mischievous. Just like any spirit, their strength of will and level of discipline determines how strong they can get. Often times, a more powerful good spirit, or Luminary, dominates the good-for-nothing types before they can do too much damage.  
  
 There are limits in how powerful an individual can become based on the average spiritual strength of individuals in their mundane world. Katharsi technically exists in other worlds with intelligent life, as well, albeit by a different name. These spirit worlds are adjacent and it is possible to travel between them without much effort. Each plain is – normally – secure from intruders because of these different power levels. There are paths between realms, like the Bifrost, that have allowed strangers to influence humans. However, travel between realms is widely frowned upon by other intelligent species. While Katharsi willingly interferes with Vessels, other sentient beings often deem it unethical to do so.  
  
The connection a Vessel has with Katharsi, and his or her Shadow and Luminary are complex. The Shadow and Luminary can exist separately from their Vessel in Katharsi or they can have a direct affect on a Vessel's behavior in Ordinaria. There is a considerable amount of variability in this instance. A Vessel's Shadow could be very influential whereas his or her Luminary may lay dormant. (It can happen the other way but it is rare. A Luminary is almost constantly battling the Shadow.) Nevertheless, once a Vessel is aware of this inner conflict, they can take an offensive, pro-active or preemptive, approach to solving those problems. This awareness is also a trait that others can sense.  
  
Katharsi is sticky. Once it puts its fingerprint on a Vessel, it stays. It may fade but it's always there. It's something other people can pick up on too. Its energy lingers so that person can always find its way back and others can follow the trial too. Following Kathari's scent is often unintentional. Curious people usually 'fall into this trap'. Katharsi can be both a blessing and a curse. When a person comes in contact with Katharsi, it opens up their awareness to a vast and intimidating world. Simply put, not everyone wants the responsibility.  
  
It is possible for a person that has mastered Katharsi, to draw others in or find like minded individuals to share the burden. This cannot be done carelessly or casually. Only deep emotional or spiritual bonds can merge their fates but it isn't uncommon. It's actually necessary. Without a community, many of the spiritual benefits Katharsi bestows upon a person are lost. Katharsi is meant to bring the mundane and extraordinary together.  
  
In essence, Katharsi wants humanity to accept its existence again. Katharsi is losing power as the human race becomes more and more spiritually ignorant. If Katharsi becomes too weak, it can't help the people that need it and in turn, humans will lose their spiritual senses. All the arts would cease to exist or be appreciated; and emotions would become stale and insincere. We would lose our will to be passionate (or compassionate) and eventually, as a species, lose the ability all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions, please, ask. It helps me hone my ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope these help!


	2. What Is Ordinaria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This essay explains the concepts and ideas that influenced the creation of Ordinaria. These are my original ideas for my original universe, Katharsi. Katharsi is where all of my stories take place.
> 
> I created these essays to help fill in the gaps and organize my own ideas. I put a lot of thought and I've done a lot of hard work to make Katharsi and I wanted to share my creation with my readers.
> 
> This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.

Ordinaria is the world as we know it. It is the tangible, mundane and ordinary world. It is the place were all living things are born. It levels the playing field and operates by a strict set of rules. Those that only exist in Ordinaria are often victims of their circumstances. (They lack the time and resources to explore themselves, and Katharsi. A situation all too common in the modern world.)  
  
Ordinaria is a place of strife. There are limited resources and competition for those resources is fierce. Although the creatures in Ordinaria are highly evolved and often very intelligent, their behavior is governed by instinct. This wild, often unpredictable behavior makes Ordinaria a very dangerous place.  
  
 Ordinaria is where matter takes form and is given purpose. Everything has a reason for being in Ordinaria. Every plant and animal has its place in Ordinaria. The water, earth and air provided what every creature needed to survive but in limited supply. While some creatures flourished, others were wiped out. Even before humans, it was a rule of law that one's suffering would be another's gain. Ordinaria would be forever ruled by that simple principle.  
  
Humans are at the apex of evolution in Ordinaria. They alone have free will and the ability to preform abstract cognitive functions. Human emotion is deeper and more complicated allowing them to form tribes that they can cooperate with each other to achieve more than just mere survival. It took civilization a long time to understand and express themselves as Vessels. The conflict between Shadow and Luminary was just beginning.  
  
At first, things were simple for humans. They ate, slept and reproduced. They defended themselves against the dangers of the wild. They crafted tools to aid them and used their superior problem solving capabilities to master their surroundings. They adapted much more quickly than other creatures. At this point in time, their Shadows thrived. Their need to survive took priority over their need to pick the world around them apart.  
  
 It wasn't long before humans searched for answers to questions no other creature would have asked. They knew they would grow stronger by consuming other living things and grow weaker if they did not; but they didn't know why. Generations of humans spent their lives trying to figure out why things were the way they were. This is when their Luminaries became stronger, more developed. Their Luminaries grew at an exponential rate as the amount of free time a person had increased.  
  
It took a substantial amount of time for humans to narrow in on the spiritual nuances that surrounded them. Humans quickly discover that there is more to Ordinaria than meets the eye. When they slept, they saw the world around them but it was different. They were capable of so much more and they chased after that fleeting power. They found that certain foods could induce these trance-like states but many lost their lives searching for their next high. What these humans had discovered was Katharsi.  
  
As communities and cultures evolved, humans realized how powerful Katharsi was and often entrusted that power with a single elder. This individual had the experience, the wisdom and the discipline to safely venture to Katharsi. It was this person's responsibility to educate the others on the spiritual world that surrounded them. However, it didn't always happen that way as humans are capable of a great many things when they have power.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the power that Katharsi lent these elders was abused in Ordinaria. As the number of humans increased it became more and more likely that the powerful few could take advantage of the many. Some elders saw themselves as sheepherders, whereas others sought to serve their fellow man. This issue wasn't neither side wanted to compromise on and thus began the first war.  
  
The number of deaths that war accumulated made Katharsi stronger but humans rejected its aid. They could not trust themselves with such a power. They sealed off the gateways to Katharsi and forbade the practices of honing its power. After several more generations, the old ways had been forgotten. Katharsi became a myth.  
  
Still, humans had an innate curiosity about the world around them that would not be snuffed out. Religion was created by man to replace Katharsi. It became a tool in which they could use to both control and inspire. Representatives of such religions had no supernatural power as the elders before them did but nevertheless, they abused the influence it gave them. They used it to further their own gains at the cost of their brethren. In the end, humans could not reject the greed for power in their hearts.  
  
Just as humans could not reject the darkness they were capable of, they could never destroy the light. As society evolved into the post-modern world it is today, everyone is still connected to Katharsi. The Elders of Old were an idealistic and optimistic bunch. They hoped humanity would find a way to reconnect with Katharsi and build a better world than they had. They knew humans would always be connected to Katharsi through their intuition and empathy.  
  
Katharsi, too, could not be totally barred from Ordinaria. It was the compilation of the spiritual energy of every living thing that had ever existed in Ordinaria. It was born to help humans understand Ordinaria and to compensate for the strife they endured there. It cried out for humans just as humans called out to it. It still aids people in their dreams and helps them work through their emotions.  
  
Modern society teaches humans to rely solely on what is tangible and real. Most people lack the emotional intelligence the ancient tribes once had and thus, lack the one thing they need to really connect with Katharsi. There is more than one way to fill the hole left by Katharsi's absence but religion is often the most effective. In and of itself, religion isn't a bad thing in Ordinaria. It is the most acceptable way to explore one's spirituality. More often than not, the most devout and those drawn to religion seek the connections. Religion gives Katharsi context and makes it easier to give people access to it. While many religions are widely accepted, it is also acceptable to not explore a spiritual identity. This handcuffs Katharsi in many ways.  
  
Religion has been a double-edged sword throughout history. Religion makes it socially acceptable to make decisions based on faith and belief. It gives people back the power that their oppressors once took from them.  
  
It is true to say that Katharsi gives Vessels in Ordinaria no real power except for increased awareness and wisdom. Individuals that seek out what Katharsi has to offer inside or outside the realm of religion will live fuller lives as the Elders always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have questions or feedback. It helps immensely. 
> 
> Well, thanks for reading!


	3. What is Kardia Lux?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are spoilers to The Trickster Trilogy and my other stories in this essay. (Just general ideas/events no specifics.)
> 
> This essay explains the concepts and ideas that influenced the creation of Kardia Lux, the base for The Guardians of Light. These are my original ideas for my original universe, Katharsi. Katharsi is where all of my stories take place.
> 
> I created these essays to help fill in the gaps and organize my own ideas. I put a lot of thought and I've done a lot of hard work to make Katharsi and I wanted to share my creation with my readers.
> 
> This essay isn't a finished project. It is a work in progress. If and when I update the information, I'll change the date and post a note below.

Kardia Lux is a large mountain. A river flows uphill through the forest upon the surface until it empties out over a cliff as a beautiful waterfall into a small bay, which leads to an ocean. However, it's geography within Katharsi is less important than what it's used for.  
  
Kardia Lux is the base for The Guardians of Light. It is where the Luminaries gather in times of need. It is a nexus of spiritual ley-lines. Its location gives them easier access to the spiritual powers within themselves. The abundance of energy gives them strength when their bodies would normally be depleted.  
  
Kardia Lux is a matrix of spiritual energy. There is mutable energy within every piece of matter within Kardia Lux. Each one of the many chambers within Kardia Lux is individual to those that reside there. Every room adjusts to a person's needs and interests. Without someone of whom to give it shape, Kardia Lux is an empty shell.  
  
Kardia Lux is the home of Kuro, Jouten and Misuteri. It was the place where Kuro was born. It was Jouten's home for centuries before Ayamaru found him. They protect and tend to its needs. The Akari family has a symbiotic relationship with Kardia Lux.  
  
Jouten found Kardia Lux after his time in Asgard. He followed a ley-line until he found what was calling out to him. Jouten spent years regaining his full powers there. Meanwhile, he carved out the great stone. He created great antechambers within the mountain. These chambers became the rooms his family and companion live in.  
  
Although any Luminary can interact and use the energy within Kardia Lux to his or her advantage, Jouten has the power to manipulate Kardia Lux despite the influence of someone else. It is true he is the eldest, the most experienced and the most powerful Luminary, that's not necessarily why he holds many the keys to Kardia Lux. As he worked with the stone, Jouten's energy mixed with the natural energies within Kardia Lux. In many ways, he is a part of it and thus, remains the ultimate authority within Kardia Lux.  
  
Jouten never thought to name his place of residence, even after Kuro was born. It was simply “home”. However, when Misuteri and her friends came to use the place as a base of operations – and when they realized that the mountain had a great deal of energy they could tap into – it became important to be able to easily reference such a place. Misuteri decided, given the mountain's spiritual attributes and its function, that it was physically and metaphorically similar to a heart. It became the Heart of Light, or Kardia Lux.  
  
 Kardia Lux will always be the home of the Akari family, it is also a place of refuge for any Luminary. The physical space that the mountain takes up is equivalent to a small city at the base. There are parts of Kardia Lux that offer quite a bit of privacy, which give the Luminaries an unique opportunity to explore themselves as much as Katharsi within a safe place.   
  
Due to Jouten's influence, and the influence of The Guardians of Light, Kardia Lux is a sanctuary for Luminaries. Shadow Soldiers cannot penetrate Kardia Lux or the surrounding area. Shadow Elites do have the power to camouflage themselves and slip behind the outer defenses of Kardia Lux. However, they are rarely powerful enough to do much more than haunt their Luminary. Only the Akari family has to worry about their Shadows becoming out of control within the confines of Kardia Lux. This is why it's important for the other Luminaries to venture away from Kardia Lux from time to time.  
  
Kardia Lux is a well of knowledge and energy for The Guardians of Light. It protects them and nurtures their powers to enable them to protect Katharsi, and Ordinaria, from darkness. Without Kardia Lux, many of the Luminaries wouldn't have had the opportunity to safely master their inner Light. It is the Akari family's responsibility to tend to Kardia Lux and help maintain the balance it creates within Katharsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about specifics of Kardia Lux, I'd be more than happy to try to answer your question. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
